Âmes connectées
by LeeNuJoon
Summary: SHINee / Key x OC : Croyez-vous aux âmes soeurs ? Deux personnes qui sont connectées par le destin, et leur destinée est de se trouver. Que ce passe-t-il quand on quitte ce monde avant même d'avoir trouvé la moitié qui nous est destinée ? Pour Park HyeMin sa vie n'avait aucun sens. [...] FANFICTION EN COURS.
1. Personnages

_**« Croyez-vous aux âmes soeurs ? Deux personnes qui sont connectées par le destin, et leur destinée est de se trouver. Que ce passe-t-il quand on quitte ce monde avant même d'avoir trouvé la moitié qui nous est destinée ? Pour Park HyeMin sa vie n'avait aucun sens. Avec le divorce de ses parents et le harcèlement permanent de la part de ses camarades de classe, elle a finalement pris une dernière décision. Mais qu'arrivera-t-il quand on lui annonce qu'elle ne peut pas aller au ciel parce qu'elle est quelqu'un de spécial ? Désormais, elle devra trouver en seulement deux mois son âme soeur. Mais que peut faire une fille qui est devenu un fantôme ? Est-ce que HyeMin découvrira qu'elle avait tellement plus dans sa vie qu'elle ne le pensait ? Est-elle condamnée à passer le reste de l'éternité toute seule dans les limbes ? Le suicide était devenu beaucoup plus compliqué pour Park HyeMin. »**_

* * *

**Park HyeMin**  
_18 ans_

HyeMin est une adolescente qui a subi beaucoup de choses au cours de son adolescence et qui a décidé de mettre fin à tout ceci. Pour une jeune fille qui a décidé de se suicider, elle était assez optimiste dans sa vie. Elle est facilement blessée, mais donne souvent une seconde chance aux gens. Elle est parfois sarcastique, mais se sent immédiatement coupable si elle blesse les sentiments de quelqu'un. Quand elle était encore vivante elle avait des difficultés à dire ce qu'elle penser vraiment, mais désormais maintenant qu'elle est morte, elle ne fait plus attention à ce que les gens pensés d'elle. HyeMin est une fille avec qui il est facile de vivre, mais elle ne sait pas quand il faut être réellement sérieux.

* * *

**Kim KiBum**  
_17 ans_

KiBum, également connu sous le nom de Key est un des membres de SHINee, célèbre groupe en Corée du Sud. Il est un garçon facile à vivre la plupart du temps, mais il a parfois des sautes d'humeur. KiBum se soucie beaucoup de ses amis et de sa famille et apprécie la vie qu'il a. Il adore jouer et n'a guère d'intérêt chez les filles. Sa carrière est plus importante pour le moment et ne pense pas beaucoup à son avenir quand ça ne concerne pas les SHINee.

* * *

**Choi MinHo**  
_17 ans_

MinHo, bien qu'il apparaisse comme le membre le plus calme des SHINee, il est honnête et digne de confiance parmi son groupe. Il n'est pas intéressé par les affaires des gens, mais il prend beaucoup soin de ses amis. Il est le plus ouvert à l'idée que le fantôme d'une adolescente hante son ami.

* * *

**Lee TaeMin**  
16 ans

Il est le plus jeune des SHINee. Il est honnête et innocent. Il a un incroyable talent pour la danse et est le plus proche de KiBum. Il respecte ses hyungs et est le plus calme dans le groupe. Il n'a que la danse dans son esprit la plupart du temps et il ne sait pas s'il doit croire KiBum dans le fait qu'un fantôme le hante.

* * *

**Kim JongHyun**  
_18 ans_

Il est le deuxième plus vieux du groupe. Il a une voix incroyable et il croit que KiBum est devenu fou à entendre les plaintes d'un fantôme.

* * *

**Lee JinKi  
**_19 ans_

Aussi connu sous le nom de Onew, il est le leader des SHINee. Il est prêt à aider toutes les personnes qui en ont besoin. Il garde les plus jeunes membres des SHINee dans le droit chemin et permet de s'assurer qu'ils vont tous bien. Il est à la limite de croire KiBum.


	2. Chapitre 01

**_Partie 01_**

La pluie tombait derrière la fenêtre de ma chambre, je me suis assise sur le lit en face de mon bureau. Je l'ai regardée intensément, plus précisément le paquet qui était dessus. La foudre à l'extérieur illumina ma chambre sombre, le bruit du tonnerre se fit entendre peu de temps après. Umma _(maman)_ et Appa _(papa)_ n'étaient pas là. Ils avaient oublié que c'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, mais il fallait s'y attendre. Leur divorce qui s'était déroulé il y a pas longtemps été plus dans leur esprit que l'anniversaire de leur fille unique. Je serrais l'oreiller qui était sur mes genoux, les gouttelettes d'eau qui frappent la fenêtre font écho à travers ma petite chambre. Aujourd'hui a été une mauvaise journée. Les intimidations ont été plus violentes que d'habitude. Ils ont frappé, j'ai couru, ils m'ont suivi. Habituellement ils ne me suivaient pas, mais ils ont dit que c'était un cadeau pour mon anniversaire. Ce sont des malades qui prennent plaisir à torturer les autres. Pendant trop longtemps, j'avais été leur cible, mais finalement j'ai décidé que ça suffisait. Je n'allais pas supporter plus. Je détestais être leur sac de boxe humain personnel. L'école pensée qu'ils avaient arrêtée, mais le harcèlement qu'ils me font n'a fait qu'empiré. Je ne pouvais plus gérer cela. Je me mis debout devant mon lit, mis mon oreiller à la place où j'étais assise. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau en face de moi, où le petit paquet était posé sans danger. J'ai sorti un morceau de papier et un stylo de l'un des tiroirs, et écrivit un message pour Umma et Appa. Une fois fini, je suis entré dans ma salle de bain avec un verre que j'avais apporté de la cuisine. J'ai regardé l'eau du robinet qui coulait dans le verre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rempli à ras bord. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, je retournais dans ma chambre et posa le verre sur le bureau à côté du paquet. Je l'ai ouvert et j'ai commencé à sortir les comprimés jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous été éparpillés sur le bureau en face de moi. J'ai avalé les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous partis avec l'eau. J'ai laissé échapper un soupir une fois la dernière gorgée soit avalée. J'ai regardé le ciel à travers la fenêtre. Bientôt, je serais partie et je n'aurais jamais pu à avoir à vivre un jour aussi douloureux qu'aujourd'hui, plus jamais. Je ne pouvais laisser aller la douleur que les intimidateurs m'avaient infligée jour après jour et peut-être même qu'Umma et Appa, étant dépassé par le chagrin à la perte de leur fille, se remettraient ensemble. Dommage que je ne serais pas là pour le voir. Je posa le verre sur le bureau et je me dirigea vers mon lit. J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis blottie contre mon oreiller. En fermant les yeux j'ai essayé de m'endormir avant que les pilules ne fassent effet sur moi.

_**Partie 02**_

« HyeMin... HyeMin... ... HYEMIN ! »

J'ai sauté autour de la brume blanche, mes pieds flottaient étrangement. Où suis-je ? Où cette voix provient-elle ? J'ai regardé autour de moi avec curiosité.

« Ici ! » cria la même voix enfantine.

J'ai regardé en bas pour voir un tout petit garçon qui me regardait.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? » demandais-je au petit garçon qui roula des yeux.  
« Ce sont de bonnes questions, mais ce ne sont pas les premières questions à poser. Que faites-vous ici si tôt ? » demanda le petit garçon. Confuse, je penche la tête sur le côté.  
« Répondez d'abord à ma question, quel est cet endroit et seulement après je répondrais à la votre. »

Le petit garçon soupira.

« Vous êtes dans les limbes. Le monde entre la vie et la mort, mais vous n'êtes pas censé être ici... Pas maintenant. » expliqua le petit garçon.  
« Vous voulez dire que les pilules que j'ai prises ont fonctionné ? » demandais-je plus à moi-même qu'au petit garçon en face de moi.  
« Vous vous êtes suicidé ? » cria le petit garçon, me faisant sursauter.  
« Euh... Oui, mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec vous ? »  
« Quelqu'un aurait dû me renseigner. Habituellement je reçois un message lorsque ce genre de chose arrive. Mais là encore, si cela devait arriver quotidiennement, je serais constamment ici. »  
« Et vous êtes ? »  
« N'est-ce pas évident maintenant ? Je suis Dieu. »

Je l'ai regardé avant d'éclater de rire.

« Yah ! Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » cria le petit garçon qui était soi-disant 'Dieu'.  
« Vous ? Dieu ? Ouais, je vois. Où est la caméra cachée ? » riais-je.  
« Je suis sérieux et je vais vous le montrer ! » cria-t-il en reculant.

J'ai regardé le petit garçon se transformer tout à coup en un garçon du même âge que moi, qui étais très beau. Il avait les cheveux de couleur argentée autour de son visage, qui aller parfaitement avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus lumineux. Mon rire cessa brutalement, je restai bouche bée.

« Tout le monde à la même réaction ! » soupira le garçon qui était maintenant un homme.  
« Oh mon dieu, vous êtes Dieu ! » criai-je, alors qu'il roula des yeux une fois de plus.  
« Oui, et je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas utiliser mon nom dans cette phrase ! » demanda l'homme, je répondis par un lent hochement de tête.  
« Eh bien, puisque je suis dans les limbes, n'est-il pas temps que j'aille au ciel ? » demandais-je à Dieu qui me regardait.  
« Vous êtes sérieuse ? » a-t-il demandé, alors que je penche une fois de plus ma tête sur le côté.  
« Eh bien oui, je veux dire, je sais que je suis peut-être allé dans la mauvaise voie à quelques reprises mais rien qui pourrait m'empêcher d'aller au ciel ! » j'ai haussé les épaules alors que Dieu secoua la tête.  
« Vous n'êtes pas censé être ici en ce moment. Vous disposez d'un programme de vie que j'ai passé 10 minutes entières à réaliser. » Dieu m'apprit que 10 minutes c'était long pour planifier la vie d'une personne.  
« Wow, vous n'allez même pas me donner une chance ? » Après avoir dit cela, Dieu se tourna vers moi.  
« Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous êtes spéciale. Toute autre personne que je créais, je le fais en seulement 5 minutes, mais le fait est que vous n'étiez pas censé vous retrouver ici si tôt, sans oublier que maintenant j'ai une autre moitié, quelque part, qui est désormais sans vous. Oh Umma ne va pas être contente. » grommela Dieu.  
« Qu'entendez-vous par spécial ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « autre moitié » ? Et Dieu a une Umma ? » j'ai interrogé Dieu alors qu'il me serra la main qui était sur son épaule.  
« Oui, tout le monde a une Umma. Je veux dire que vous êtes spécial parce que quand je vous ai créé, j'ai créé quelqu'un d'autre. Il est très rare que deux êtres soient créés ensemble, se sont ce que les gens appellent « Âmes Soeurs », dans le monde des vivants. »  
« Vous n'allez pas réellement croire que vous faites une telle chose telle que les âmes soeurs ? » demandais-je à Dieu qui s'empara de mes épaules et qui se mit à me secouer.  
« Vous ne m'avez même pas écouté. Je suis celui qui a créé les âmes soeurs en premier lieu. Bien sûr qu'ils existent mais ils sont très rares. »  
« S'ils sont si rares alors comment se fait-il que je suis l'un d'eux ? »  
« C'est une chose qui se passe rarement, maintenant laissez-moi tranquille. »  
« Une chose rare ? » demandai-je.

Dieu soupira.

« Tous les 100.000 ans un ensemble d'âmes soeurs doivent être créés pour maintenir le monde des vivants en équilibre. Leur plan de vie, à un certain moment, c'est de trouver la personne qui lui appartient. Mais jamais l'une des âmes soeurs ne s'était suicidé avant de se rencontrer. Vous venez de gâcher l'ordre de vie ! »

Je commençais à regretter ma décision de me tuer maintenant.

« Alors, qu'allez-vous faire ? »  
« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? C'est de votre faute et vous allez devoir résoudre le problème ! » cria Dieu.

Bien qu'il avait l'air innocent dans l'apparence qu'il avait à ce moment-là, il avait une voix vraiment forte.

« Que puis-je faire ? »  
« La seule chose à laquelle je peux penser est que vous devez trouver une autre partenaire à votre autre moitié. Bien sûr, cela ne sera pas la même chose, mais cela pourrait maintenir l'équilibre des choses et de cette façon ça empêchera Umma de le découvrir. » trembla Dieu.

Dieu Tout-Puissant a peur de sa Umma ?

« Bien sûr que j'ai peur de cette femme ! » déclara Dieu, ce qui me fit sursauter.  
« Vous pouvez lire dans ma tête ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas trouver une autre fille pour ma soit-disant 'autre moitié'. Je n'ai jamais été bonne à jouer au cupidon. » Dieu sourit de mon explication.  
« Vous voulez aller au ciel, n'est-ce pas ? » a-t-il demandé. Ma bouche s'ouvrit légèrement.  
« Vous savez pour un gars qui prétend être Dieu vous avez une technique sournoise. » je fis la moue.  
« Cela vient avec le travail. Quoi qu'il en soit, le plan pour vous est de trouver une fille qui peut prendre votre place en tant qu'âme soeur de Kim KiBum au cours des deux prochains mois. » Dieu sourit.  
« Quoi ? Seulement deux mois ? » ai-je demandé à Dieu qui hocha la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe si je ne peux pas lui trouver une autre partenaire ? » demandais-je à Dieu qui haussa les épaules.  
« Vous ne pourrez jamais aller au ciel et vous resterez éternellement dans les limbes. »

Je foudroyais Dieu du regard.

« Oh, ça sonne bien. » ai-je commenté sarcastiquement.  
« Vous n'avez qu'à vous blâmer vous-même. Oh, et vous devriez prendre note mentalement que KiBum ne sera pas très coopérative au début, mais donner lui le temps. Il est programmé pour prendre les choses lentement. » m'informa Dieu.  
« Programmé ? Ça sonne comme si c'était un robot. »  
« Vous ne l'avez pas encore rencontré. Rappelez-vous HyeMin, vous n'êtes plus en vie, donc ne pensez pas comme les autres. Les gens que vous aller voir dans le monde des vivants sont réels, mais vous, vous ne serez pas aussi réel. Bonne chance. Et ne me bousiller pas tout. » me cria Dieu.

Dieu a-t-il le droit de jurer ? Soudain, la brume blanche qui m'avait entouré avec Dieu se transforma en une brume noir et rose au-dessus de moi. L'image du jeune homme qui avait prétendu être Dieu disparut. La brume devint de plus en plus sombre jusqu'à ce que tout devienne noir.

_**Partie 03**_

[**Point de vue : Key**]

« Yah ! Qui a laissé une boîte au milieu du couloir ? » cria JongHyun.

Je sautais un peu pour passer au-dessus de la boîte, puis je me suis tourné vers Onew qui haussa les épaules.

« TAEMIN ! » JongHyun criait encore plus fort, je roulais des yeux.

Je venais de tout finir dans ma nouvelle chambre, et je devais désormais trouver une excuse pour TaeMin qui empêcherait JongHyun de le tuer. Je me suis levé du canapé de notre nouvel appartement et je suis sorti dans le couloir pour voir JongHyun rouge de colère en face de TaeMin qui avait la tête baissé.

« Yah idiot, pourquoi es-tu bouleversé ? JongHyun c'est ta faute de toute façon. Tu as apporté tellement de boîtes que TaeMin ne savait plus où mettre les siennes, c'est pour ça qu'il en a laissé devant sa porte. Où était-il censé les mettre ? »  
« C'est sans importance sa, de toute façon qu'as-tu mis dedans ? » demanda JongHyun à TaeMin qui souriait en le regardant.  
« Ma collection de peluche. »

JongHyun fronça les sourcils, un sourire apparu sur mon visage.

« Mauviette. »  
« J'ai entendu ça ! »  
« Qu'est-ce que tous ces cris ? » demanda MinHo en débarquant dans le couloir où nous étions tous présent. « Encore en train de criait sur les autres ? » demanda MinHo à JongHyun.  
« C'est le stress du déménagement. »  
« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai fini avec ma chambre, alors je suis venu déplacer les boîtes pour que tu arrêtes de crier sur TaeMin,d'accord ? » JongHyun soupira et hocha la tête.  
« D'accord. » répondit JongHyun pour que ce soit clair pour les autres membres présents.  
« Je vais aller prendre une douche. » ai-je dit à TaeMin en ramassant la boîte qui apparemment, contenait sa collection de peluche.  
« Je vais aller chercher un endroit agréable dans ma chambre pour ranger mes peluches. »

J'ai roulé des yeux et je suis parti dans ma chambre. Je venais de m'installer mais j'avais eu beaucoup de temps pour ajouter quelques photos au mur ainsi que d'autres accessoires. J'étais épuisé alors je me suis dirigé vers ma salle de bain personnel pour prendre une douche qui m'était devenue nécessaire. Une fois fini, j'ai enveloppé une serviette autour de ma taille et je me suis dirigé vers la porte pour aller dans ma chambre. Mes cheveux mouillés collaient sur mon visage, alors je suis aller chercher une autre serviette pour les sécher.

« Kyah ! Couvres-toi ! » cria soudainement une voix.

Ce cri me fit sursauter et je me retournai. Il n'y avait personne. Hein ? Je secouais la tête oubliant la voix que j'avais entendue, je commençai à essuyer les gouttelettes qui volé dans mes cheveux.

« Hey, ce n'est pas parce que je ne ressens plus rien que tu peux me vaporiser avec de l'eau. » déclara une voix féminine.

J'ai regardé autour de moi à nouveau. J'ai vraiment entendu la voix d'une fille... mais il n'y en avait aucune en vue. Personne en vue, sauf mon reflet dans le miroir qui pendant sur le mur. Je me dirigeais vers le miroir et je me giflai doucement les joues.

« Contrôle-toi KiBum. » parlai-je à moi-même.  
« Ah, tu es KiBum ! » cria une voix.

J'ai regardé mon reflet dans le miroir quand j'ai remarqué une jeune fille qui se tenait derrière moi.

« Ahhhhhh » ai-je crié en me tournant pour voir la jeune fille me sourire légèrement.

Elle était plutôt mignonne, avec de longs cheveux noirs et un teint plutôt pâle. Ses yeux étaient en forme d'amandes avec une jolis couleur noisette.

« Q-Qui es-tu ? » ai-je demandé en remarquant que la jeune fille portait ce qui semblait être un uniforme scolaire.  
« Bon, ne soit pas effrayé, d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Uh, LES GARS ! » ai-je crié assez près de la jeune fille qui se boucha les oreilles.  
« Juste parce que je suis morte, tu crois que ça ne me fait plus mal aux oreilles ? »

Je suis resté silencieux. A-t-elle dit... morte ?

« Hey, tu vas bien ? Tu es vraiment pâle. Presque aussi pâle que moi. » La jeune fille souriait en se rapprochant, s'en était assez pour moi.

Mes jambes cédèrent et tout devint noir.

_**Partie 04**_

« KiBum... KiBum ? »

« **YAH, KIBUM !** »

Je me redressais, frappant accidentellement la tête de TaeMin et JongHyun qui se trouvaient justes au-dessus de moi.

« Aïe ! » gémit TaeMin en se tenant la tête tout comme JongHyun qui se frottait l'endroit où nous étions entrés en collision.  
« Yah, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » ai-je demandé à JongHyun qui regarda TaeMin.  
« Tu es sérieux ? » me demanda-t-il, je secouais la tête.  
« Nous sommes venus te voir et nous t'avons trouvé évanoui. Nous ignorons comment, mais tu nous as énormément inquiétés. Onew dit que cela pourrait être à cause du stress du déménagement et MinHo lui pense que c'est à cause de la chaleur de la douche qui t'aurait donné des vertiges. » expliqua TaeMin rapidement.

JongHyun ne fit aucun commentaire, j'ai regardé TaeMin interrogateur.

« Ce sont les mots de MinHo. Pas les miens. »

Je secouai la tête, j'essayais de me rappeler ce qui s'était passé avant de perdre connaissance.

« Est-ce que tu va bien ? » me demanda JongHyun, je hochai la tête, perdu dans mes pensées.

Puis un souvenir me frappa.

« Ah, est-ce vous deux, Onew ou MinHo qui a laisser une fille dans l'appartement ? »

Mes deux amis me regardèrent comme si j'étais devenu fou.

« Comme une fan ou un parent de la famille ? » me demanda TaeMin, je haussai les épaules.  
« Alors ? »  
« La réponse est non pour les deux propositions. Personne n'est entré dans cet appartement à part nous cinq. Manager Kim n'est même pas venu alors qu'il avait dit qu'il viendrait nous aider. » JongHyun croisa les bras, je secouai la tête.  
« C'est tellement bizarre. Je suis sûr d'avoir vu une fille dans ma chambre. » je fis passer mes doigts dans mes cheveux.

Je levai les yeux vers JongHyun et TaeMin.

« Je pense que tu es juste surmené. » déclara JongHyun après quelques secondes de silence.  
« Ou alors tu vois des choses. » TaeMin sourit.  
« C'est la même chose. » l'interrompit JongHyun.  
« Pour toi être surmené et voir des choses, c'est la même chose ? »  
« Bien sûr oui. »  
« Juste parce que tu l'as dit ? »  
« Oui ! »  
« Et si, vous deux, vous alliez dans une autre pièce ? Key a besoin de se reposer. » déclara MinHo en entrant dans la chambre, Onew derrière lui.

Onew portait un bol de soupe dans ses mains et le posa sur mes genoux.

« Je t'ai fait un peu de soupe. » me dit Onew en souriant.

J'ai regardé le bouillon d'Onew.

« Mmm. » dis-je, un sourire forcé sur mon visage, je ne pouvais faire autrement devant l'immense sourire qu'Onew m'adressait.  
« Nous avons appelé le manager Kim et il nous a dit de te dire que tu devais te reposer. » m'informa MinHo.  
« Ah, vous l'avez dit au manager Kim ? » MinHo soupira.  
« Nous avons eu peur. »  
« Il n'y a plus besoin de s'inquiéter maintenant. »  
« Tu es notre ami, c'est normal que l'on s'inquiète. Repose-toi Key, tu en as besoin. » me conseilla MinHo, je laissais échapper un soupir.  
« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons te laisser dormir maintenant, n'oublie pas de manger avant de t'endormir. » me dit Onew, heureux que j'ai accepté la soupe qu'il avait cuisinée.  
« D'accord. » je levais les yeux et je hochai la tête.  
« Aller JongHyun, je vais t'aider à déballer le reste de tes affaires. » déclara MinHo tout en poussant JongHyun vers la sortie, Onew les suivirent.

TaeMin avait suivi les trois premiers avant de s'arrêter à la porte et de se tourner vers moi.

« Devrais-je ? » me demanda-t-il en regardant le bol sur mes genoux.  
« Fais vite ! » ai-je répondu en lui donnant le bol.

Il courut dans ma salle de bain et vida le contenu du bol dans les toilettes.

« Notre secret. » TaeMin me fit un clin d'oeil avant de quitter ma chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je laissai échapper un long soupir et je m'allongeai dans mon lit. Je levai les yeux vers le plafond. Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison. Peut-être que j'étais surmené ou que je voyais des choses. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'étais pas pressé de vivre quelque chose comme cela à nouveau de sitôt.

**[Ellipse jusqu'au lendemain]**

« Alors, est-ce que l'un des membres a une Juliette ? » demanda le journaliste, nous étions assis sur scène, des caméras étaient pointées sur nous dans différents angles.  
« En fait, aucun de nous n'a eu de rendez-vous depuis un moment. » répondit Onew. J'essayais désespérément de ne pas m'endormir.

L'interview était d'un ennuie.

« Oh, vraiment ? »  
« Oui, nous sommes tous jeunes, ces dernières années nous nous sommes concentré sur nos débuts et sur la musique, donc nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps pour avoir une copine. » répondit JongHyun.  
« Ce n'est pas une annonce, nous nous concentrons uniquement sur nos carrières pour le moment et nous prenons chaque jour comme il vient. » ajouta Onew.

Je laissai échapper un soupir silencieux. Cette ennuyeuse interview n'avait pas de fin. Le journaliste nous posa des questions sur notre nouveau single, notre nouveau mini-album, nos vêtements, nos nouvelles coiffures. Toujours les mêmes questions, encore et encore. J'ai regardé l'équipe de tournage pour voir s'ils s'ennuyaient autant que moi. Soudainement, une personne en particulier attira mon attention. Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, elle souriait. Elle me fit un signe. Aussitôt ma mâchoire s'ouvrit sous le choc.

« **Toi !** » je me levai de mon siège.

Instantanément des têtes se tournèrent vers moi avec curiosité. La jeune fille qui avait été dans ma chambre la journée précédente était ici, elle eut l'air un peu choqué mais se dirigea vers moi, sur la scène. Je pris un peu de recul avec prudence. Était-elle autorisée à faire cela ?

« Key, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » me demanda TaeMin qui était assis juste à côté de moi.  
« **Coupé !** » cria le directeur tout à coup, nous faisant sursauter.

J'ai regardé l'adolescente qui était maintenant debout en face de moi. Elle me souriait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » ai-je demandé, elle me fit un clin d'oeil.  
« C'est un secret. »  
« Key, tu parles à qui ? »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par c'est un secret ? Comment as-tu fait pour être ici ? Comment as-tu pu entrer dans notre appartement hier ? »  
« Key ! »

Elle regarda à sa droite où le reste des membres se trouvaient. J'ai également regardé dans leur direction.

« Key, tu parles à qui ? » me demanda TaeMin une fois de plus.

Sa question s'inscrit dans mon cerveau.

« Elle ! » ai-je dit en pointant mon doigt vers la jeune fille.

TaeMin a soulevé les sourcils curieusement.

« Wow, tu es vraiment surmené. » marmonna JongHyun.  
« Euh, peut-on faire une pause ? » demanda Onew en regardant le directeur.  
« Très bien. 5 minutes de pause. » cria le directeur.

Les membres se levèrent et s'approchèrent de moi.

« Key, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu serais celui à qui je dirais cela, mais je pense que tu es devenu fou. » marmonna JongHyun.  
« Tu pensais dire cela à qui ? » demanda Onew curieux.  
« Tu penses que c'est la question à poser ? »  
« Vous pensez que c'est moi qui deviens fou ? C'est cette fille qui est folle. » ai-je dit en me tournant vers elle.

Où était-elle partie ?

« Où est-elle allée ? » ai-je demandé à haute voix.  
« Elle n'a jamais été là. Je pense que tu vois des choses à nouveau. »  
« Pas du tout. Elle était vraiment là. Elle portait un uniforme scolaire et elle me souriait stupidement. Elle s'est ensuite dirigé vers moi. Elle m'a dit que le fait qu'elle était là et qu'elle s'est introduit dans l'appartement hier était un secret. »

Ils ont continué à me regarder comme si j'étais fou.

« Je dis la vérité ! » ai-je crier quand j'entendis MinHo soupiré.  
« D'accord, calme toi. On te croit. » MinHo me tapota l'épaule.  
« On le croit ? » demanda JongHyun.  
« Non, mais si cela l'aide à finir cette interview, je suis prêt à dire n'importe quoi. » répondit MinHo. Je laissai échapper un son d'agacement.  
« Je sors d'ici. » ai-je dit rapidement.  
« Key, tu ne peux pas partir en plein milieu d'une interview ! » me cria Onew.  
« **Tu crois ? Et bien regardez-moi !** » ai-je hurler, j'ai claqué la porte de la salle où nous étions en tournage.

J'allais trouver la raison de tout cela, d'une façon ou d'une autre je devais prouver aux gens que je n'étais pas fou et que cette fille que j'ai apparemment vue est bien réel.

_**Partie 05**_

Je claque la porte derrière moi après être entré dans l'appartement. Je regarde autour de moi, le salon semble être vide.

« Très bien, montre-toi. Je sais que tu es là ! »crié-je aussi fort que possible.

Heureusement, tout l'étage supérieur est loué rien que pour nous, afin que nous puissions crier autant que nous le voulons. Je me sens stupide de crier dans le vide.

« Où es-tu ? Sors, où que tu sois ! » crié-je une fois de plus.

Je suis resté silencieux pendant quelques secondes, espérant obtenir une réponse. Mais rien ne vint. Je sais que je n'hallucine pas. Une fille m'a parlé lors de l'interview. Un léger bruit se fit entendre, je sursaute et me retourne.

« Hey, détends-toi. Pas besoin de crier. » L'étudiante roula des yeux et me traversa.

Wow ! Elle a sérieusement traversé mon corps ? Je ne rêve pas, n'est-ce pas ? Le sentiment qui s'est produit pendant cette fraction de seconde est presque indescriptible. Un sentiment de légèreté et de bulles s'était emparé de moi. Mais en même temps, je me suis sentis faible. Je me retourne pour voir la fille retomber sur le canapé. Ma bouche s'ouvre pendant qu'elle me regardait.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demanda-t-elle en continuant de me fixer avec curiosité.

Je secoue la tête, essayant de ne plus penser à cette situation dans laquelle j'étais.

« Q-Qui... Q-Qui es-t-tu... Je pense que j'ai besoin de m'allonger. » dis-je en posant ma main sur mon front.  
« Wow, tu as vraiment un don pour exagérer les choses. Habituellement, les personnes dans ton genre n'agissent pas comme cela. Peut-être que dieu m'a envoyé à la mauvaise personne ? » se demanda-t-elle.

A-t-elle oubliée que j'étais dans la même pièce ?

« D-dieu ? »

Elle me regarde, que dois-je faire ? Elle se leva et vint en face de moi.

« Nous allons recommencer. Je suis HyeMin, Park HyeMin » Elle me sourit.

Je la regarde pendant quelques secondes, pas très sûr de l'attitude à adopter.

« K-KiBum. »  
« Contente de te rencontrer. Excuse-moi pour les frayeurs d'auparavant, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. » dit-elle. Je lève un sourcil, qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?  
« Moi ? »  
« Oui, toi. C'est une longue histoire. En gros, je suis morte. Mais je suis coincé dans les limbes parce que apparemment toi et moi sommes des âmes soeurs. Et comme je ne t'ai pas rencontré avant que je ne meurs, dieu m'a envoyé ici pour que je te trouve une nouvelle personne pour prendre ma place, ainsi le monde sera de nouveau équilibré et je pourrais aller au ciel. »  
« C'est beaucoup d'informations à prendre en l'espace de quelques minutes. » murmurai-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé.  
« Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est la vérité. J'ai besoin de ta coopération ou je ne pourrai jamais monter au ciel. »  
« Alors, tu es morte ? » ai-je demandé pour être sûr.

Elle poussa un soupir.

« Oui, tu n'as pas fait attention ? » a-t-elle demandé.  
« Prouve-le. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Je t'ai dit de le prouver. Je sais très bien que les gars pourraient me faire ce genre de blague. Ils m'ont déjà fait une caméra cachée auparavant. »  
« Je te jure que si tu ne m'aide pas, je vais devenir ton poltergeist personnel. » dit-elle en me fixant.  
« Prouve-le d'abord. » Elle soupira.  
« Très bien, de toute façon j'ai pratiqué toute la journée. » dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Je l'ai regardé se mordre la lèvre inférieure, attendant sans doute que quelque chose ne se produise. Soudain, la lampe qui était posée sur une petite table dans un coin de la pièce, vola jusqu'à la télévision. Ma bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc, quand je vis la télévision se fissurer au contact violent de la lampe.

« Wow, je l'ai fait. » dit-elle en souriant.  
« Yah ! Tu es folle ! » crié-je en m'éloignant. Je vis cette chose, ce fantôme, sourire légèrement.  
« Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais douée pour cela, mais tu as insisté. Dit à tes amis que c'était de ma faute et que je paierais pour cela. » m'assura-t-elle. Un sentiment de colère pris place en moi.  
« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire ? 'Ah oui, les gars, mon fantôme d'âme soeur a jeté une lampe sur la télévision. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait payer pour cela avec de l'argent fantôme.' Tu es sérieuse ? » crié-je. Elle fit une légère moue.  
« Eh bien, c'est sûr que dit comme cela... » Elle se tut.  
« Tu sais quoi. Dégages ! »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Dégages ! Sors d'ici et ne reviens jamais. Je ne veux pas de toi ici. » crié-je. Elle avait l'air blessé.  
« Yah ! Tu as dit que tu m'aiderais. »  
« C'était avant, maintenant, je te dis de partir et de ne plus jamais réapparaître devant moi. »  
« Mais je n'ai que deux mois avant d'être coincé dans les limbes pour toujours. Je ne pourrais jamais aller au ciel ! »  
« Je t'ai demandé de partir ! »

HyeMin me regarda avec ce qui semblait être de l'agacement.

« D'une façon ou d'une autre, tu vas m'aider que cela te plaise ou non. À bientôt. » Elle sourit avant de disparaître dans les airs.

Je sentis des frissons me traversaient. Soit c'est parce que je ne savais pas que je venais de rencontrer un vrai fantôme ou soit le fait que je n'avais vu que les mauvais côtés de cette situation. Quelle que soit la raison, je sais que les deux sont mauvaises.


	3. Chapitre 02

_**Partie 01**_

Je me suis alors assis sur le canapé, attendant l'arrivée des membres. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour expliquer l'état de la télévision. Ils pensent déjà que je deviens fou. Alors si je leur dis que c'est un fantôme qui a fait cela, je pense qu'ils vont m'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique. J'attendis pendant deux heures avant d'entendre la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Je me suis levé.

« Key, tu es fou. Tu sais que tu vas avoir des problèmes maintenant ? »

JongHyun et Onew avaient l'air agacé. MinHo semblait calme et TaeMin avait l'air assez inquiet.

« Manager hyung va essayer d'arranger les choses, mais ton comportement n'a pas vraiment fait bonne impression. » Onew se frotta les temps.  
« **AH**, q-qu'est-il arrivé à la télévision ? » cria soudainement JongHyun, me faisant légèrement sursauter.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Ils tournèrent leur attention vers la télévision puis vers moi.

« Je... Je ne vais pas vous mentir. J'ai trébuché et dans ma chute la télévision est tombée. » dis-je.

Les gars me regardèrent avant de cligner des yeux.

« Oh mon dieu, tu vas bien ? » demanda TaeMin en se précipitant vers moi.  
« Tu peux toujours monter sur scène ? » demanda Onew.  
« Nous pouvons remplacer la télévision, je suppose. » MinHo haussa les épaules, JongHyun était toujours en état de choc.  
« M...mais. » commença-t-il en bégayant.  
« Désolé, mec. Je sais que la télévision est importante pour toi. » dis-je en allant vers ma chambre avant que l'un d'eux ne se souvienne de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient en colère contre moi aujourd'hui. Je soupire légèrement, heureux d'avoir pu échapper à une éventuelle dispute. Je suis entré dans ma chambre avant de me pétrifier sur place.

« Qu'est-ce que ? » criai-je assez fort pour alerter les gars. Ils arrivèrent dans ma chambre immédiatement.  
« Quel est le problème ? As-tu des douleurs à cause de ta chute ? » me demanda TaeMin, je secouais la tête négativement.

Les gars regardèrent dans la même direction que moi.

« Oh mon dieu. » murmura JongHyun.  
« Key, as-tu fait cela ? » demanda Onew.

Pourquoi me posait-il cette question ? Tout le monde sait à quel point je suis maniaque de la propreté. Alors pourquoi j'aurai volontairement mis ma chambre dans cet état ? Je secouai la tête une fois de plus. Tout ce qui avait été mis sur mon bureau était désormais au sol avec la plupart de mes vêtements qui était à l'origine dans mon placard. Sans parler de mon lit qui était retourné et mes rideaux qui étaient déchirés.

« Alors, si ce n'est pas toi qui as fait cela, et que ce n'est pas nous. Alors qui est-ce ? » demanda Onew.  
« Je vais vous dire qui a fait cela. C'est cette stupide fille ! »

JongHyun leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, tu veux dire la fille que seul toi arrive à voir ? » demanda JongHyun, je me suis mordu la lèvre inférieure.  
« Je sais que vous pensez que j'ai des hallucinations, mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est la vérité ! Avant votre arrivée, elle était avec moi. C'est un fantôme et elle souhaite que je l'aide. » expliquai-je.  
« Je vais appeler le manager. C'est sans doute l'oeuvre d'une anti-fan. » soupira Onew en sortant de ma chambre, suivit des autres.  
« Je dis la vérité. Je lui ai dit de me laisser tranquille, mais elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de mon aide. Parce que j'ai refusé, ce doit être sa façon de se venger. »  
« Key, il n'y a pas de fantôme ici, d'accord ? Si c'est une façon de faire peur à TaeMin, oublie. Je croyais pourtant que ce n'était pas ton genre de faire cela ! » déclara JongHyun, froidement.

Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas me croire ?

_**Partie 02**_

Cette nuit-là je me suis assis dans mon lit avec un mal de tête. Pourquoi ce genre de chose m'arrive à moi ? Ma vie était censée être facile maintenant. Faire partie des SHINee devait m'empêcher d'avoir ce genre de problème que les adolescents normaux ont à se soucier. Bien que se faire harceler par un fantôme ne doit pas être un problème normal chez les adolescents. Je suppose que je suis juste malchanceux. Je soupirai avant de reposer ma tête contre le mur derrière mon lit. Maintenant que ma chambre était rangée, je l'aimais beaucoup. Bien que maintenant je devais remplacer les rideaux. Soudain, on frappa à ma porte.

« Entre. » ai-je soupiré avant que la porte ne s'ouvre pour révéler TaeMin.  
« Je te dérange ? »

J'ai hoché la tête négativement, il entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur mon lit. Il me regarda curieusement avant de parler.

« Tu sais sans doute que JongHyun hyung ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il a dit plus tôt. »  
« Tu étais inquiet que je sois blessé à cause de ses paroles ? »

TaeMin haussa les épaules, mit ses jambes contre son torse et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Eh bien, parfois JongHyun hyung s'emballe et ne pense pas avant de parler. »  
« Je sais comment JongHyun hyung est maintenant, donc ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » ai-je dit en souriant, bien que le fait qu'il pensait que j'étais fou me faisais un peu mal. J'avais juste choisi de penser qu'il était stupide.  
« Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de parler de cette 'fille fantôme' devant lui ? » suggéra TaeMin, en souriant légèrement.

C'était donc ce que TaeMin voulait. Il voulait juste que ses hyungs ne se disputent pas. J'ai souri en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux. J'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose quand un cri se fit entendre dans une autre pièce de l'appartement. Je suis sorti de ma chambre, suivit de TaeMin. Apparemment, le cri provenait de la chambre de MinHo.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda TaeMin en entrant dans la chambre de MinHo, Onew se trouvait déjà là. Il avait l'air un peu confus, MinHo était si pâle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait vu un fantôme.  
« Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment... » Onew s'arrêta.  
« Est-ce que quelqu'un ici connaît la signification d'une bonne nuit de sommeil ? » demanda JongHyun en entrant dans la chambre, à moitié endormi avant sa couverture encore autour de lui.  
« Eh bien, je serais encore endormi si je n'avais pas trouvé une fille dans mon lit ! » répondit MinHo sèchement.

Une fille dans le lit de MinHo ?

« Une fille ? » JongHyun haussa les sourcils.

MinHo hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, où est cette fille ? »

MinHo regarda autour de lui et haussa les épaules.

« Elle était là il y a une minute, j'ai sauté hors du lit. Je me suis tourné pour allumer la lumière et ce fut la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. » expliqua MinHo. JongHyun roula des yeux.  
« Très bien, j'en ai assez de cela. Les fantômes n'existent pas. Pour Key je n'étais pas tellement surpris, mais que toi tu essayes de faire pareille pour faire peur à TaeMin. Je pensais que tu n'étais pas comme Key. »  
« Yah ! » criai-je, mais JongHyun m'ignora.  
« Je n'invente rien, pourquoi voudrais-je faire peur à TaeMin ? Une fille était vraiment dans ma chambre... dans mon lit ! » dit MinHo. J'ai soupiré et je me suis avancé.  
« Je te crois. »  
« Vraiment ? » demanda MinHo, j'ai hoché la tête.  
« La fille dans ton lit était probablement la même fille qui m'a harcelé pour que je l'aide. » ai-je dit. JongHyun soupira.  
« Je ne crois pas cela, je retourne me coucher. » dit-il en se retournant.  
« Pourquoi est-ce si difficile pour toi de croire ce que nous disons ? » ai-je demandé, JongHyun se retourna avec un air ennuyé.  
« Parce que je suis plus âgé et que je ne crois pas ce genre de chose ! » dit-il sèchement avant de sortir de la chambre.  
« Allez TaeMin, va au lit. Il est tard. » déclara Onew en poussant TaeMin. Ils sortirent après nous avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.  
« Vous deux, vous devriez dormir un peu. » conseilla Onew, nous avons tous les deux hoché la tête.

Il sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui, me laissant seul avec MinHo.

« Tu me crois maintenant ? »

MinHo regarda autour de sa chambre avant de laisser échapper un soupir.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que je dirais cela, mais oui. Je pense que tu dis la vérité, mais que faire maintenant ? » demanda MinHo.

Que pourrions-nous faire ? L'aider serait la seule façon de la faire arrêter ses harcèlements ? Mais que pouvais-je faire ?

_**Partie 03**_

« Allez MinHo. » murmurai-je en sortant discrètement de la chambre de MinHo avec lui derrière moi.  
« Onew hyung va devenir fou s'il nous voit debout à cette heure-ci. » répliqua MinHo. Onew avait déclaré lors de nos débuts que nous devions tous avoir de bonnes nuits de sommeil pour pouvoir assurer la journée.  
« Onew hyung est un gros dormeur. Je pense désormais HyeMin ne nous laissera plus avoir de bonnes nuits de sommeil. Elle fera tout pour nous en empêcher, crois-moi. » ai-je soupiré avant d'entré dans le salon.  
« Qui est HyeMin ? »  
« Le fantôme. »  
« Tu as nommé le fantôme ? Tu sais que c'est un signe d'attachement, non ? »  
« Je ne l'ai pas nommé. Elle m'a dit son nom, je pensais que tu me croyais ? » ai-je interrogé.  
« Je sais, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un nom. Je pensais pas que les fantômes existés jusqu'à ce soir alors pardonne-moi de ne pas savoir beaucoup de choses à leur sujet. »  
« Eh bien, elle était encore en vie à un moment donné et à en juger par sa personnalité, je dirais qu'elle est morte il y a peu. »  
« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire hyung ? » demanda MinHo.  
« Nous devons aller à un endroit où nous pouvons parler sans que les autres se réveillent. Des suggestions ? » demandai-je.  
« Hum... le toit ? » proposa-t-il.  
« C'est bien. Allons-y. »

Le toit se trouvait seulement au-dessus de notre appartement et presque personnes n'y allaient, surtout la nuit. Ou devrais-je dire très tôt le matin.

« Attends une seconde. » dit MinHo, je me suis tourné vers lui. « Je dois aller chercher une veste. Il fait froid dehors. » déclara-t-il en entrant dans sa chambre.

Je l'attendais avec impatience. Après une minute, j'entendis des pas entrer dans le salon.

« Il était temps. » ai-je dit en soupirant, je me suis retourné pour me retrouver en face de TaeMin.

Il était encore endormi, ses yeux étaient à peine ouverts.

« Hyung ? » demanda doucement TaeMin, je me suis mordu la lèvre inférieure.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
« J'avais soif. » répondit-il en pointant la porte de la cuisine. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il, je déglutis.  
« J-Je t'ai déjà de ne pas boire dans la nuit. Cela te fait aller aux toilettes quelques heures plus tard, et cela te prive du peu de sommeil que tu as. » ai-je grondé, en évitant la question.

Dans de telles situations il est toujours préférable d'être dans un mode hyung.

« Désolé Umma, cela ne se reproduira pas. » TaeMin bâilla en se frottant les yeux.  
« Hyung, je suis prêt. » MinHo revint dans la pièce, TaeMin se retourna.  
« MinHo hyung, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

J'ai giflé mon front.

« TaeMin. » dit MinHo en tirant sur sa manche.  
« Ouais. »  
« Euh, Key hyung et moi allons faire un jogging matinal. Tu veux venir ? »  
« En pyjama ? » demanda TaeMin.  
« Oui ? » répondit-il en souriant.  
« Non, merci. Bonne nuit. » répondit TaeMin en sortant du salon pour rejoindre sa chambre, oubliant le verre d'eau qu'il était venu prendre.  
« C'était moins une. » ai-je dit en soupirant de soulagement.  
« Je ne pense pas que cela aurait été mauvais si TaeMin était venu. Il ne semble pas dérangé à l'idée qu'il y est une fille fantôme. » MinHo haussa les épaules.  
« Alors pourquoi tu t'es débarrassé de lui ? »  
« En raison de l'expression qu'il avait sur le visage. Il avait juste envie de retourner se coucher. »  
« Oh. »  
« Tu es prêt ? »  
« Oui, sortons d'ici avant que Onew hyung, ou pire, JongHyun hyung se réveille. » ai-je dit en marchant vers la porte d'entrée. Je l'ouvris et nous sommes monté vers le toit.


End file.
